Forgiveness
by elaura.bastian
Summary: Andy is leaving, she needs to move on from all the hurt she has caused. Maybe someone can help her see it differently. Second story ever, so please read and let me know what you think!
1. Tracy

**Hi guys, so this is my second story. I was on a bit of roll, I hope everyone likes it. Please leave me a review, let me know if you like my writing, it might not be my thing, but you need to tell me (also tell me if you like it, it makes me happy :) ) **

Chapter 1:

I look at her, sitting at her desk, reading another case file. I'm not sure how I am going to tell her. We have drifted apart, which shouldn't come as a surprise.

Her fiancé died because of me, and then I up and left for six months, and since being back, the only person I feel I can relate to; is Nick. So drifting apart, I guess would be normal.

I tap lightly on the glass door, Traci waves me in without even looking up.

"Trace, can we talk?" I ask, my voice barely audible because of my nerves.

"Of course Andy"

I take a deep breath and sigh.

"I'm taking a lateral transfer, over to the RCMP, I leave in three days, I hope you understand, I think it's better for everyone if I just leave, there is nothing but awkwardness when I'm around 15".

Traci is just staring at me, tears are welling in her eyes, she gets up slowly comes over to me, and gives me a hug. She holds me tight and in croaky voice finally speaks "Is this because of Sam?" She lets go of me and we sit.

I think about it for a while, and finally decide to let it all out.

"Trace, this is about a lot of things, me for the most part" I sigh wondering how to go on.

"Were you ever told what happened the night Jerry died?" I asked.

"Yes, I was, Andy, if this is going where I think its going, don't, in this job all we do is make guesses, all we have are our instincts, they are what save us but also what can kill us, you did what your gut told you to do, you were wrong, but we are all wrong sometimes, as police officers the consequences are worse, but it doesn't change the fact that we still only have our instincts. Andy, it was Perrick and Perrick alone who stabbed Jerry, not you".

I nod my head slowly, thinking about her words.

"I really am sorry about everything, for Jerry and not being here for you when you needed me, I know things have changed, but you are still my best friend" I give a weak smile.

"I know Andy".

"This will be my last day at 15, I'm taking the rest of the time to sort things before I have to go, I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too, we will have phone dates ok?" We both giggle a little at that.

"Definitely".

I get up and walk out of her office.

I know she has forgiven me for everything, in fact I don't think she ever really blamed me, but I do, I blame me.


	2. Memories and Confronting Sam

Once I get home, I start packing, which is surprisingly easy. I think back over my life as I'm going, but only because of items I found which trigger my memories.

My favorite Jersey, one of the last presents I got from my dad. That was an up and down relationship if I ever did see one. Usually consisting of him drinking and doing something stupid, me forgiving him, and then him doing something else, and I forgive him again, the cycle repeating itself over and over for the most part of a decade.

The home movie collection from my mum, who would have thought that she, the person who hurt me the most, would be back in my life again. It was rather easy to forgive my mum for leaving all those years ago, but when it's your mum, its hard not to forgive.

My Hall and Oates album, I think back to how stupid I must have looked dancing around Luke's kitchen singing you make my dreams come true. Laughable now. I think I was only able to forgive him because of the space we had from each other over the past year, and probably because I knew all along, it wasn't going to last. Its good being friends with him again, we probably should have stayed friends from the start.

Half way through packing, I found my speech. The speech, I was never going to be able to make, the one Traci would never get to hear. I sit down and read it over, tears forming in my eyes, then spilling over to run down my face. Folding it back up, I leave it on the kitchen bench, so I can decide what I am going to do with it later.

My photo album, haha, I can't help but smiling at all the good times shown in these photo's. I will miss them all really, there is something to say for a bond people form only when you have been through the toughest moments, when you struggle to pass the last exam, or running the obstacle course, or shooting at your paper targets, the exhaustion that comes over you, and in that moment the only people who are feeling the same thing are the people around you. That bond has remained with all of the other rookies, even after the 6 months I left.

At this point, I have taken myself on a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, and maybe its time I rested. I have a quick shower and jump into bed. I lay there for a while, exhausted and yet not being able to sleep, I find myself letting the guilt, and the regrets wash over me again.

The next morning I am awoken by alarm. I berate myself for not turning it off last night. The sun is only barely making an appearance, but I figure I have a lot to do so I may as well get up. I get dressed and make my way out to the living room. I feel a bit shocked when I see all the boxes, I didn't realize how much I had packed last night.

I start going through the rest of my things. I'm almost done; all that's left is my closet by the front door. As soon as I open the door, I wish it were something I could have skipped over. Behind all my coats, is the oar I bought, during my vacation while I was suspended.

If I had only realized back then, I was ruining the relationship with Sam, maybe I would have stayed. I don't know, its too confusing. It was like I was doing the right thing and the wrong thing at the same time. Even if I had stayed this time, maybe he just didn't trust me not to run again, maybe it wouldn't have worked either way.

There's a knock at the door, I quickly go over to open it. I smile as I'm greeted with a toasted sandwich and a coffee.

"Thanks Nick" I say with a quick hug.

"How's the packing going?" Nick didn't want me to go, has actually even begged me to stay, leave 15 but stay in Toronto. I wish it was that easy.

"Ok, except for the whole reminiscing part" I laugh.

He squeezes my hard, and gives me a small sympathetic smile.

"Do you need some help?"

"Yeh, um, there is a pile of things on the kitchen bench, I am giving away to charity, could you run it down to Goodwill for me?"

"Sure thing"

"Thanks, I am just going to finish up here, then I have a few errands to run".

"Ok, are you coming to The Penny tonight?"

"Yeh, I guess, one more Karaoke night to remember everyone by, why not?" Nick laughs at me, and turns to go into the kitchen.

I go back to the cupboard and finish packing away the items. I stand in my living room once I have finished; everything is ready for the movers to pick up tomorrow.

Nick yells from the doorway "I'm going to drop this stuff off, I will see you at The Penny later, call if you need anything before that"

"Thanks Nick" I yell back.

I figure now is the time to go and see the one person it will break my heart to leave again. I know it will be hard, but I figure the least I owe him is a goodbye.


	3. Sam and Nick

I knock on the door to Sam's house and wait, what seems like forever. Finally Marlo opens the door, I can't say I'm surprised she is here, but what was surprising, is that she looked like she had been crying.

"Hey McNally, I'm assuming you're after Sam, he's around the back".

"Oh thanks, um its not important, I can come back later, if that's better?" I ask, thinking maybe she needed to be with Sam alone at the moment. She smiles at me and shakes her head.

"No, that's fine, I was just on my way out" She moves past me out the door. "I'll see you later McNally"

I walk through Sam's house, out the back onto the deck. Sam's back is turned towards me, looking lost in thought.

"Hey" I move towards him slowly.

"Hey McNally" He turns around surprised to see me.

"I ah, just wanted to come by and tell you in person, that I have decided to take a job with the RCMP, I'm leaving on Monday". His brow wrinkles with confusion.

"Why? You've only been back three months" He was sounding more upset then I thought he would be.

"Look Sam, you said I broke your heart and I'm sorry, I'm only trying to find a way to move on. We didn't do things right in our relationship, I left before we had started, and I thought we were going ok afterwards, but deep down you resented me for that. I think you always will. I don't blame you for moving on with Marlo, you guys seem to have taken it steady, and got it right" I take a deep breath and continue.

"I believe I am doing the right thing, I just wanted to say sorry, for leaving, both times, I did hope you would be waiting for me when I got back, but now I realize that you couldn't do that. I don't know if you meant what you said to me before I left, but at the time I felt you were just toying with my emotions, I couldn't keep letting you do that, it felt like you didn't know what you wanted. Maybe I didn't either, maybe we needed to teach each other, that there is more out there, and we will be ok, no matter what happens. I just hope that one day you will be able to forgive me for everything". I turn away and start walking back inside, stopping at the door I pause.

"I never stopped loving you Sam" and with that, I walked back to the front door, and left.

A range of emotions came flooding through on my walk back home. I felt proud of myself for deciding to talk to him before I left, but then the sadness crept over me. This was it, no turning back. I wish he had waited, I wish he had wrapped me up in his arms and told me he loved me. I resigned myself to the fact it probably was too late.

I haven't got much time left once I get home, I jump into the shower and get ready to go down to The Penny, and have a bit too much to drink.

Sams POV

I am stunned. I can't believe it, she is leaving again, I can't really blame her this time, not after what she just told me. I just didn't stop to think she was hurting this badly still.

I was still standing out the back 10 minutes later, thinking over all Andy had said, when I heard the knock at my door. Moving inside to open it, I hope its Andy again, maybe then I can try and convince her not leave.

"Collins, ah McNally just left" I assumed that was why he was here.

"Oh, really? Well, actually I came to see you, we need to talk, can I come in?"

"Yeh, ah, sure" I'm confused at this point, I don't know why he would want to talk to me, especially if he knew Andy was leaving because of me.

"Look, I understand things with you and Andy aren't the best right now, but I wanted to give you something, before I do, I want you to think about the person Andy is, think about what's happened to her since you have known her, think about all the people who have hurt her, and every one of those people, she has now forgiven, moved on and tried to repair those relationships. She forgives people easily, but right now she is running around looking for forgiveness from others. I personally don't think she has done anything to require being forgiven, but she seems to think so. I just want you to think about that".

He stares at me while I try to process all the information that has suddenly been downloaded on me today.

"Here Swarek" He hands me a folded piece of paper. "Maybe its not other's forgiveness she needs".

"Thanks Collins, and thank you for having her back out there, undercover and once you got back"

He just smiles and nods and heads out.

I sit down on the couch and look down at the piece of paper. I unfold it, and the first thing I notice is the tear stains on the paper.

I then realize its Andy's handwriting. At the top of the page are the words 'Maid of Honor Speech", and my heart sinks.

_**Good evening, as most of you know, my name is Andy. I am Traci's maid of honor, and best friend.**_

_**I would like to thank you all for being here tonight and celebrating the marriage of Jerry and Traci. Can I just say, Traci, I think I speak for everyone in the room, when I say you look absolutely amazing.**_

_**When Traci first asked me to be her maid of honor, I felt so privileged and overjoyed. Then I realised, I had no idea what I was suppose to do! So, I went out and bought the idiots guide to duties of a maid of honor. It was the best purchase I have ever made.**_

_**Among other things, I had the duty of making sure our lovely bride got to the ceremony sober, and on time. Well, at least I managed to get her here on time!**_

_**One of my other duties, was to make a speech... And suddenly I started feeling ill at the thought of coming to this wedding. But putting that behind me, I started doing my research, I started thinking about all the stories I get to tell, and how much fun I could actually have with this. Before I got too far however, I realised I couldn't tell any of those stories, without also embarrassing myself. So lucky for Traci, I am keeping this speech short and sweet. I will however make sure that one day I get her back for this.**_

_**When Traci and I first met at work it took her a while to bring me out of my shell, I am a very shy person, unless I have had a few to drink, and then I become everyone's best friend. But she stuck with it, she was friendly, caring and most of all, very chatty! Eventually, she got me drunk, and we have been best friends ever since.**_

_**Over the past 4 years, Traci has always been the person I turned to, I could speak to her about my inner most secrets, and she would never judge me, rather she would talk me through everything, which is what think makes her an amazing mother. Traci, you have always just 'got me'. And I feel so special, knowing that I have you as my best friend. I only hope that you know that like today, I will always stand by your side. Having this insight into Traci, and how amazing she is, I know that she will make a wonderful wife to Jerry.**_

_**As most of you here would know, Traci values family and friendship above most things, hence we have our entire 'family of blue' here tonight.**_

_**I would like to thank Jerry's family for taking Traci into their home and their lives so openly, she is very lucky to have you as family. I would also like to thanks Jerry's friends, who have also welcomed Traci into their lives, I know how much she values the friendship she has with each of you.**_

_**Lastly, apparently I am supposed to give the newly wedded couple some advice so here goes;**_

_**Jerry, if you are wrong admit it, if you are right, just be quiet.**_

_**Jerry, the best way to remember your anniversary, is to forget it once.**_

_**Jerry, don't ever worry about Traci leaving, she has invested too much time training you the way she wants you to be.**_

_**Seriously though, my advice, is just to love and respect.**_

_**And on that note, please raise your glasses and join me in a toast to Traci and Jerry.**_

_**A promise should be kept forever,**_

_**And life be happy forever,**_

_**But when times are difficult and the way is tough**_

_**Never forget what you spoke today,**_

_**Never forget what you felt today**_

_**And forgive, most of the time that is all we need to give.**_

_**Cheers**_

I couldn't help the tears that escaped while reading her speech. And then it all clicked.


	4. Forgiveness

Andy's POV

I could help but feel nervous walking into the bar tonight, this was it I was leaving, saying goodbye to everyone I have called family for the past 4 years.

Oliver is standing by the door when I walk in; he turns toward me and without saying a word, comes over and envelops me in a hug.

"I guess you heard then?"

"Yeh, Frank told me today, Andy look are you sure this is what you want?"

I look down slightly, not sure how to answer him.

"Its not what I want, its what I need". Oliver rubs my back, I look up and notice Nick, Gail, Dov and Traci over by the signup table for Karaoke.

"You singing tonight, Oliver?" I ask with a sly grin on my face.

"Ha, do you even need to ask?" I laugh as I walk towards my group of friends.

After everyone has debated who was singing what, we go and find seats at the bar. I am already 4 tequila shots and 3 beers down, and I have only been here an hour. My excuse being I have had to listen to Oliver and Dov sing twice already.

I'm about to order another beer, when Noelle says the last thing I would expect to hear in the world.

"Next up, a one time performance, by….SAMMY" I pretty much choke on the mouthful of beer in my mouth.

I slowly turn my chair around to face the stage, and sure enough there is Sam, he's looking straight at me, about to start singing.

_Still feels like our first night together_

_Feels like the first kiss, it's gettin' better baby_

_No one can better this..._

_Still holdin' on, you're still the one._

_First time our eyes met, same feelin' I get_

_Only feels much stronger, wanna love you longer_

_You still turn the fire on..._

_So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't_

_You're the only one I ever want._

_I only wanna make it good_

_So if I love you a little more than I should..._

_Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do._

_Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through..._

_Please forgive me if I need you like I do._

_Please believe me, every word I say is true..._

_Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

_Still feels like our best times are together._

_Feels like the first touch, still gettin' closer baby_

_Can't get close enough._

_Still holdin' on, you're still number one._

_I remember the smell of your skin,_

_I remember everything,_

_I remember all your moves I remember you, yeah!_

_I remember the nights, you know I still do._

_So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't_

_You're the only one I ever want._

_I only wanna make it good_

_So if I love you a little more than I should..._

_Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do._

_Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through._

_Please forgive me if I need you like I do_

_Oh, believe me ‒ every word I say is true._

_Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop loving you._

He gets half way through the second chorus, when I can no longer handle it. I have to get out, I grab my jacket and run out the closest exit, I slow down once I'm outside gasping for air, I know there is silence inside; no one sure of what was going. Wasn't he with Marlo? Why was he singing that song to me? Maybe Marlo was behind me? No I would have seen her earlier. The door behind me bursts right open; I stare at him, and feel a sense of déjà vu, right here where we are standing now, is where Sam broke up with me all those months ago.

"Andy….."

"Don't, Sam" I turn around to walk home.

"YOU NEED TO FORGIVE YOURSELF" Sam yells, I stop dead in my tracks, I feel like I slammed into a brick wall. I start hyperventilating, I feel like everything has stopped in time, the world motionless, completely quiet, no sounds of the city can be heard, until he speaks again.

"I shouldn't have ever blamed you, Andy, you didn't do anything wrong, when you left the first time… I get it, you were just trying to protect our jobs, you were trying to protect us, and then Jerry, that wasn't your fault Andy, you know that, leaving a second time, Andy, I know I hurt you, you didn't walk away from us because, really at the time there was no 'us', I walked first, I broke my promise never to do that, I know all this now. I'm sorry Andy, I really am. But you can't leave, not again, I know you want a fresh start, I know you want to escape the loss and the tragedy and all the hurt that is here, but you can't escape it, not until you realize, you didn't do anything, not until you forgive yourself for being human! It will always be there, until you deal with it. I'm asking you to turn around, I'm asking you to walk back TO me, I'm asking you to make new memories, here, with me".

My body starts shaking, as the sobs increase, and then suddenly I fall, I'm crouching on the ground, as all the emotion comes out. Sam comes over and kneels down beside me.

"What about Marlo?"

"We broke up, right before you came over today"

"Oh" is all I could say.

" What do you Say Andy, can I ask you to dinner?" I look at him, I can see the desperation in his face, and for the first time since I have been back, I see the love in his eyes.

"OK" was all I could manage.

**OK, so 4 chapters written and posted. Let me know what you think (if you made it this far) ...please! :) **


	5. Decisions

**OMG, so the reviews have been awesome! Thank you to everyone, who has read, followed and favourited. I am pretty happy right now :) SO much so that I have written the next chapter for you. It was a little difficult, because I suddenly realised, how does someone actually make a decision in these circumstances? After doing a bit of research on RCMP, I still didn't have clue what I was going to do! But here goes... ENJOY! And please review!**

**Much love xx**

**P.S the song in the last chapter was by one of my favourite Artisits... Bryan Adams - Please forgive me.**

This is what I wanted, right? I said all I wanted was for him to wrap me up in his arms and tell me he loves me. He didn't do that exactly, but for Sam to confess all that he did, its pretty much the same thing.

After our conversation in the car park of The Penny, we agreed to do dinner tomorrow night. Which is supposed to be my last night here. There's god's bad timing again. So, I have until tomorrow to decide. I don't know what I am supposed to do. The transfer to RCMP is going to be one of the best opportunities I'll have in my career, who knows where it will lead me. But when the man I love, wants me to stay, how do I say no? He asked if I could get a posting to Toronto once I have completed the lateral entry-training course, but apparently they don't post you back to your origin of transfer.

I am starting to get a massive headache thinking about it all. Love or career? Love or career? Maybe I should ask myself; who am I? Am I a person that will sacrifice love for the sake of an opportunity? Or am I the person, who will pass up the opportunity for a man I love? What is a career if I am alone at night? But what is love, if that person holds it against you when you try and further your career?

I think it will be best to decide when I have a clear head. Alcohol plus being emotional, is not a good formula for rational decisions. Bed time it is! I'll shower in the morning I'm too tired.

I remembered to turn my alarm off yesterday, so when I wake its at a decent hour. I stay in bed for a while, thinking about what I'm going to do. Maybe I should see Frank. With his rank and experience, he may be able to give me some insight into my problems.

I'm getting dressed when there is a knock at the door. Opening the door, the removalist greets me, "Andrea McNally?"

"Ah yes, sorry, come in"

"This shouldn't take too long, we have three of us here, and with everything packed, should only take us an hour".

"Thanks, is the storage address listed?"

"Queen Self storage on Spadina Avenue?" He queries.

"That's the one" I give him a small smile.

I make my way into the kitchen for a glass of water. More thinking, wow Sam was right when he said I over think things. I already know what I want to do, maybe I should just go with that, if it turns out to be the wrong decision, it wont be the end of the world.

50 minutes, that's all it takes them to put every one of my possessions into their truck. As soon as they have finished, I grab my phone, keys and wallet and run out the door. I need to see Frank; I need him to withdrawal my application. This is it, I'm taking a leap of faith, I'm not choosing love, I'm not choosing career. I can have both; I can be a cop and be with him too. That is what will make me happy; making both work is what I choose.

I feel on top of the world, flying high, on cloud nine, whatever you want to call it…. That's me right now. So happy, so in love, so blindly in love, so blind I didn't see the car come flying around the corner when I run across the road.

**Well of course, it wouldn't be as simple as happy ever after... review for me and I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **


	6. Sounds

**Chapter 6! Exciting :) Sooooo, the start of this chapter is set out differently, but I wasn't sure how else to write it. Let me know what you think :)**

The beep of a horn,

The sharp intake of breath,

The screeching of tires,

The thud of my body hitting the bonnet,

The cracking of the windscreen,

The sizzling of steam,

The yelling of people on phones,

The yelling of people in general,

The sobbing of a young girl,

The swearing of the driver,

The sirens of Emergency services,

The pounding of boots on the road,

The crunching of glass underneath,

The yelling of Paramedics,

The squeaking of wheels,

The gush of air from foam,

The click of clips,

The bang of metal on metal,

The slamming of doors,

The whistle of wind,

The blaring of sirens,

The gurgling in my throat,

The sucking of oxygen,

That's what I remember. That's all I can remember. After that;

The pain.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Sam's POV

The clatter of my phone hitting the floor,

The sob of an anguished cry,

The clinking of keys,

The bang of a door,

The revving of an engine,

The beep of a horn,

The clicking of an indicator,

The squeaking of breaks,

The thud of my boots on pavement,

The whoosh of glass doors opening,

The collective intake of breaths,

The beeping of machines,

The cries of Traci,

The beeping of machines,

The cracking of Frank's voice,

The beeping of machines,

The muffled breathing of Tommy,

The beeping of machines,

The whispering of Nick,

The solitary BEEEEEEEEPPPP.

The screaming of Traci,

The thud as she hits the floor,

That's what I remember. That's all I can remember. After that;

The numbness.

I stood there for what felt like hours, but was really only a few minutes, in complete shock. If she died I would never forgive myself. She did for one minute, or so they tell me, she was dead for one minute. She was rushed off to surgery, and then we played the waiting game. It was a long game.

There was a moment, call it an epiphany if you will, when I realized, that cop or not, our time could come at any moment. Andy wasn't on the job toady. For all intensive purposes, today she was a civilian, and she could be dead. It doesn't matter, who you are, what you do, who you love, death is inevitable, and the pain of losing someone is inevitable. I already know I love her, I already know I want to be with her, but now, I deicide, never to let her go, no matter what.

From this moment on, I will savor every touch, every kiss, every smile, every word, every moment of our time.

I don't know how long we were waiting for, but when I see the doctor, everyone stands up cautiously waiting to hear if Andy had come through. The relief spreads over us all, as he tells us she made it. A broken arm, leg and a rib, is all that's left to be fixed. They stopped all internal bleeding.

Tommy goes to see her first, when he comes back he tells us she is awake, and she wants to see me. There is no cautiousness, no nervousness, only a strong urge to hold her.

When I walk into her room, she smiles at me. The first words out of her mouth are "I'm staying". I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, I smile and quickly walk to her, finally I get to hold her, I get to kiss her, I get to make her smile. I will never stop.

**See the little box? Please leave a review! **


	7. Finally

**So final chapter of this story! I hope you are satisfied. Again... Please leave a review to let me know what you thought. Thanks for all the support. I have really enjoyed writing this. **

Epilogue

Two years later

Andy

"Forgiveness is the renunciation or cessation of resentment, indignation or anger as a result of a perceived offence, disagreement, or mistake, or ceasing to demand punishment or restitution."

"Today, I am free from it all. I have made mistakes, many of them, but right here right now, that doesn't matter. The important thing is that I am still here. I have amazing family, amazing friends, a man I love, and who loves me in return."

"What are important are my values and morals. Today I can say that I have pride in myself, my community, the Toronto Police Service and my country.

I am honest; to myself, and others. I am truthful and open in my interactions with my family and friends.

I have Integrity; I am honorable, trustworthy, and strive to do what is right. I am fair; I treat everyone in an impartial, equitable, sensitive, and ethical manner. I am respectful; I value myself, my family (of blood and in blue) and all members of my community. I am conscientious, professional, responsible, and dependable. I strive to bring positive and constructive influences to all."

"Over the past two years, I have forgiven myself for all my wrong doings, personally and professionally. I have learnt, I have grown, and today I stand here proud of who I have become."

"I can say this all of this, because of the help I have had. Because of a man who walked into my room and hasn't let me go since. I can say this because of a man who allowed me to grow. A man who reminds me each and every day, that I am a good person, I am worth loving.

I allowed myself to have faith and hope in all that I could be. And today, I didn't need to be reminded, because I already know; this is who I am."

"Sam Swareck, you are my strength, my weakness, my rock and the love of my life," I say as I walk to stand in front of him.

"You are everything I could want and more in a man. You changed my life in the best way possible. You know my qualities and my flaws, and you have stuck by me. I can never thank you enough for all that you have given me. Being with you, makes me the luckiest woman in the world."

"I am yours forever, if you will have me. Will you marry me?" I ask, I look at him hoping beyond all else, that he says yes. He stands there looking at me, and a tear rolls over his cheek.

"Of course I will" He says loudly.

The entire station, who during my speech were deathly quiet, erupted into cheers and whistles. I am pretty sure I heard a few "finally's" in there too.

He laughs and wraps me into his arms in a tight hug. He presses his forehead to mine, and whispers "I love you".

**Well she finally got what she wanted :) I hope you enjoyed reading. **


End file.
